Multiple flip-flops are connected together into a single multi-bit flip-flop forming a register. In this multibit register each bit is readable and writeable independently. The individual bits in the multibit register are connected together in a serial scan chain. The prior art simply cascades bits together and shares common clock/scan generation logic. This prior art technique provides some area and power improvement (e.g., 10%) over discrete independent flip-flops.